The Dragon Ball Saga
Episode 1: Vampire Chaos * Movie: The Batman vs. Dracula *Plot: Ratchet and the team are back! Two years have passed since Emperor Tachyon's revenge. They thought the war was over.. Until, they have a distress call from Ratchet's rival, Ace Hardlight, and he tells them about vampires inside Gotham City. With no other choice, the gang must team-up with Ace and the Batman and defeat the source of all vampires, Count Dracula... *Reward: 3-Star Dragon Ball, Coordinates to London Episode 2: Working Together *Movie: Freddie as F.R.O.7 *Plot: Episode 3: Ancient Power *Movie: Sorcerer's Appentice *Plot: Episode 4: Small Sized *Movie: A Bug's Life *Plot: Episode 5: Return to Notre Dame *Movie: The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Plot: Episode 6: Friendship *Movie: The Fox and the Hound (1 & 2) *Plot: Episode 7: The Race *Movie: Balto *Plot: Episode 8: Deepest Desires *Movie: The Fairly Oddparents in Abra-Catastrophe! *Plot: Episode 9: Bird Frenzy *Movie: Rio *Plot: Episode 10: The Future Without Heroes *Movie: WALL-E *Plot: Episode 11: Assassin's Boast *Movie: Star Wars Episode 1 *Note: Don't put Starkiller and Kota in this episode *Plot: The team arrived in Planet Naboo, only to find out that a new threat named the Trade Federation plans to invade the planet in order to sign a treaty. To plan an escape, Ratchet and the gang has help from Megaman, Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rye. Little do they know, three mysterious assassins are trying to destroy the team, one by one... *Reward: 1st half of Roaring Charm Episode 12: Vacation Time *Movie: Kronk's New Groove *Plot: Episode 13: True Love Conquers All *Movie: Enchanted *Plot: The animated world and the real world will not be the same. Ratchet and the gang travels to New York City and met Robert, a busnessman, and Giselle, a princess from Andalasia. Robert has decided that Giselle stay for a while until Prince Edward comes for her. Also, Ratchet has been thinking about marry Sasha to be his wife. So, he'll figure out a way to make the best date ever. Elsewhere, Queen Narissa and the Joker joins forces to make sure Giselle and Ratchet will never have a happily ever after... *Reward: Ratchet and Sasha gets married, Coordinates to Brooklyn Episode 14: A Mysterious Secret *Movie: Night at the Museum *Plot: Episode 15: Prophesies *Movie: The Swan Princess *Plot: Episode 16: Agents in Training *Movie: Men in Black *Prologue: The team heads back to New Mexico. This time, they discover an orb and a mystical artifact only Benny the Beast knows. And they may know that Ratchet and the gang are not alone. *Plot: The team summons Benny and his team to find out more about the artifact. To do that, they will have to joined forces with James, Sam, Clover, Alex and the Kids Next Door. Shortly after, they came across Agent K, a agent who works for MIB. Believe that his headquaters was the only hope, they decided to join Agent K in this mysterious secret that will change everything... *Reward: Lamp Charm (summons Genie), Coordinates to Dwarf Woodlands Episode 17: Bowser's Revenge *Movie: Snow White and the Huntsman *Plot: The team travels to the Dwarf Woodlands and came across Snow White, a princess who escape from Ravenna/The Evil Queen and Bowser Koopa. Relized that fighting them would be dangerous, they decided to leave and go to William's castle to gather an army to stop them. As they go further, they came across the huntsman, the dwarfs, Kiva, Aladdin and his friends. Little do they know, a mysterious copycat mutant will stop the team from reaching the castle... *Reward: 2-Star Dragon Ball Episode 18: Meet Android 17 *Movie: Aladdin and the King of Theives *Plot: Episode 19: Problems with Time *Movie: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Plot: Episode 20: Secrets of the Forbidden Arts *Movie: The Swan Princess 2 *Plot: Episode 21: Light of Zertha *Movie: Men in Black 2 *Plot: The team returns to MIB HQ. This time, after heared rumors about the mysterious Light of Zertha, Ratchet and the gang has to find out what it means. Turns out, the only person who knows about it was Agent K. Now, they will team-up with Mushu and restore Agent K's memory. Elsewhere, the Joker, Harley Quinn and Tai Lung have returned! This time, they have joined forces with Serleena and find the Light first... *Reward: Wrench Upgrade to V.3, Coordinates to Jedi Temple Episode 22: Count Dooku *Movie: Star Wars Episode 2 *Note: Don't put Starkiller and Kota until further noticed *Plot: The team has been called by their friend, Leo the lion. This time, an assassin tries to kill one of the senators, Padme. After stoping the assassin, the team decided to split up. Obi-Wan, Clank, Sonic, Goten, Trunks, Splinter, Benny, Leo and Riku will find out more about this planet called Kamino. While Anakin, Ratchet, Sasha, Cloud, Tifa and the rest protects Padme on Naboo. Also, Vanitas and two new enemies have constructed a new weapon that destroy everything in its path... *Reward: Tesla Spikes Weapon, Coordinates to Monster City Episode 23: Alien Invasion *Movie: Monster vs Aliens *Note: Ahsoka Tano joins the team in the third lost episode *Plot: Episode 24: Race Against Time *Movie: Around the World in 80 Days *Plot: Episode 25: Operation: Alliance *Movie: Alex Rider - Operation: Stormbreaker *Plot: Episode 26: True Courage *Movie: The Secret of NIMH *Plot: Episode 27: Villain's Boast *Movie: Star Wars Episode 3 *Plot: The team has joined Anakin and Obi-Wan in a rescue mission. Turns out, there's a new villian on the loose: General Grivious. After rescued Palpatine, Anakin was reunited with his wife, Padme. Meanwhile, Ratchet thought this mission and the attempt to stop Grivious was too easy. Sasha, Clank, Azimuth, Silver, Ahsoka, Leo, Rye and Raven thought about that easy shot, too. So, they should stay on the Jedi Temple and find out more about Palpantine's secret. All of a sudden, Order 66 was activated! Now, Ratchet and the gang must find the remaining Jedi and save them. If so, they will face the Shadow Man, Ratigan, Smaug and two new threats: Blight and Darth Vader... Episode 28: Destiny Changer *Movie: Brave *Note: Starkiller and Kota returns *Plot: The team traveled to Scotland and met Mireta, a girl who decided to change her fate. They are also reunited with Jak, Daxter, and Sly Cooper. After a very harsh arguement and, later on, changed her fate, Mireta felt very bad. Now, Ratchet and the team must find a way to change the queen back to normal. Little do they know, evil masterminds, including Dr. M and the Grand Duke of Owls, will destroy the heroes, in the name of a new villain they will soon face... *Reward: Twilight Charm (summons Jak and Daxter) Episode 29: Fate - Part 1: The Rise of Magneto *Game: Disney's Villains' Revenge *Plot: Episode 30: Fate - Part 2: March of the Androids *Movie: The Green Hornet *Plot: